


Family Tree

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: First story in a Post Administration Series. This one with fill you in on who's doing what.





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Family Tree**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The kids are my creation, but the original West Wing characters  & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**2020**

_Jo's POV_

I'm Joanna Abigail Victoria Lyman. Don't worry, no one calls me that except when they're mad at me. My family calls me Jo. I'm the daughter of Senator Josh Lyman. My mother claims that I inherited her looks, but everything else came from him including his sensitive system. Let me tell you right now that I have one of the strangest family trees you'll ever see. I mean how many people call a former President of the United State Grandpa Jed? 

My twin brother Noah and I are seniors in high school, and we'll be turning eighteen soon. Leo Seaborn, my best friend, will be having his 18th birthday next week. The Lyman and Seaborn kids practically grew up together. During the Bartlet Administration's second term, out parents bought houses down the street from each other and the kids shared a nanny while our parents worked. Leo, Noah, and I were known as the Three Musketeers. I think it was Uncle Toby that gave us that nickname that has stuck to this day. During the last year of Grandpa Jed's term, my mom and Aunt Ainsley both had babies again. My brother Andrew and John Seaborn were nicknamed idiot boys by CJ because of all the trouble they get into. They are not to be trusted. That was also the year that my mother published her first book, Women in the Good Old Boys Club. It was widely acclaimed and won her great praise from the women's movement. 

As Grandpa Jed left office and moved back to New Hampshire, my dad and Aunt Ainsley were elected to their first terms in the House of Representatives. Mom stayed home writing her second book for the first year, and Uncle Sam also took to writing for a while. Aunt CJ got involved with some of the women's groups and Uncle Toby began teaching at Georgetown. Uncle Leo retired, but we still saw him all the time. 

Two years later, Zoey and Charlie married just after they both completed their law degrees. Three years after the boys were born, my mom gave birth to my little sister Katherine, or Katie, an Ainsley had Melanie. During that year, CJ was appointed Chairperson for the UN Committee on Women's Rights. She traveled the world observing and trying to end atrocities against women. She was so moved my an orphanage in China filled to the brim with girl babies that she adopted one for herself. She named the baby Elizabeth. 

Zoey and Charlie have two kids now, Sarah and Brain, but the pictures of the Lyman kids, Seaborn kids, and Elizabeth are displayed on Grandpa Jed's wall right along side of his biological grandkids. 

After publishing three books about women in politics, my mom became involved in the Women's Leadership Commission. Two years after that, the head of the organization, Amy Gardner, was fired and my mother took her place and has run things there every since. Dad says its much easier dealing with her than it ever was dealing with Amy. 

Dad an Ainsley we're elected as Senators from Connecticut and Virginia respectively and have been serving in the Senate for ten years now. Both climbed the ladder quickly and hold top leadership positions now. They have a pact to leave work at work so their friendship won't be destroyed although everyone says that a new atmosphere of cooperation has finally been brought to Washington with these two. Uncle Sam taught at Georgetown for a while and then got back into politics and when a Democrat was elected to the White House four years ago, he was appointed Secretary of Education. 

I had a very interesting life growing up. I played in the West Wing and then the Capital building when I was small. I vacation on Grandpa Jed's farm a couple times a year. Much to my father's delight, I was a precarious child who was able to debate grownups about political issues when I was six. Much to my mother's dismay, I was also able and often did mock those who disagreed with me. I learned to write apology notes very early. Mom said she had to write enough for my father when she worked for him, but I would have to learn to do it myself because she wasn't doing it for me. 

I guess you could say I was a tom boy. I grew up with boys, didn't mind being dirty, and could beat any kid in the neighborhood in baseball, both actually playing it and reciting trivia. Dad says I got the trivia thing from my mother. Little Katie is the exact opposite. If she sees a bug, she runs screaming the other way. 

Of the Lyman kids, I look the most like my mother, although I did inherit my father's dimples, and Andy is the spitting image of dad. Noah is blond, but Katie has curly brown hair. 

Noah is great. He's really more my friend than my brother, although he can get protective at times. Noah has been dating a girl named Megan for four months now. Everyone in the family thinks she's terrific, and she really is. She's pretty, smart, and has a dry sense of humor. She's the perfect match for my brother. Leo Seaborn on the other hand has terrible taste in girls. I would be nice I said she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but honestly, the girl is as dumb as a rock. Luckily she is just the flavor of the month and will soon be out the revolving door that is Leo's love life. Leo's my best friend, but I just don't understand him. Aunt CJ says he's got movie star looks and I'd have to agree, but there is so much more to him than that. He's brilliant and caring, but he always dates these total morons, but morons with killer bodies of course. I'm not jealous! I got over my little childish crush on him long ago, but his romantic escapades frustrate me. Maybe if he dated someone like Megan, I'd be okay with it. 

I've never really dated before. Mainly because most guys in the DC area fear my father and know of his overprotective ways. Katie is his little Princess, but I am and I fear I always will be his baby, and no one messes with his baby. Well, lucky for me, the new guy at school, Brandon, wasn't told about this and asked me to the Winter Dance next Saturday so for once, much to my father's chagrin, I actually have a date. 

Sequel - "Discoveries"


End file.
